1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an apparatus and method for inputting characters in a terminal. More particularly, to an apparatus and method for inputting Thai characters on a touch screen of a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal terminals, i.e., small-size terminals that users carry with them, include, for example, Personal Data Assistants (PDAs), wireless communication terminals, Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players, Bluetooth devices, and digital cameras. A PDA will be used as an example herein.
A PDA typically has the core of a computer, i.e. a Central Processing Unit (CPU), a memory, an Operating System (OS), OS-based software programs, and peripheral devices. PDAs can carry out the functions of information collection, storage, editing, and search. The PDA has also developed into a composite device equipped with a portable phone module, for voice communications and data communications (including over the Internet) in recent years.
PDAs usually include a touch screen. The touch screen is composed of a display such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and a touch panel mounted on the display. A user invokes an intended application by touching an icon displayed on the touch screen or enters characters by touching a touch screen keyboard displayed in a predetermined area of the touch screen, with his finger or a pointer.
FIG. 1A illustrates a conventional keyboard layout for inputting Thai characters on a touch screen keyboard of a terminal.
Referring to FIG. 1A, the touch screen of the terminal includes a touch screen keyboard area 110 with keys for inputting characters and a display area 130 for displaying a character corresponding to a key entered through the touch screen keyboard area 110. For example, a keyboard layout designed for a Personal Computer (PC) also applies to the touch screen keyboard area 110.
FIG. 1B illustrates a conventional 3×4 layout for inputting Thai characters on a touch screen keyboard of a terminal.
Referring to FIG. 1B, 5 to 17 Thai letters are mapped to each key in the 3×4 layout for inputting Thai characters. With the 3×4 layout, a user enters an intended character by repeatedly pressing a key corresponding to the character and thus rotating letters mapped to the key.
In case of the keyboard layout of FIG. 1A, the touch screen keyboard of the touch screen must be scaled down, due to a limited size of the touch screen. The resulting decrease in key size on the touch screen keyboard makes it inconvenient for users to view and touch keys. Thus, character entry is difficult. The 3×4 layout of FIG. 1B has another shortcoming in that a character input speed is reduced, because the same key must be repeatedly pressed a maximum of 20 times in order to enter one Thai letter.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method for facilitating Thai character entry on a touch screen in a terminal.